Znachor/18
Rozdział XVIII Za piekarnią więzienną pękła rura kanalizacyjna. Więźniowie, których wyroki jeszcze nie uprawomocniły się, nie mieli obowiązku pracy, ale Antoni Kosiba zgłosił się na ochotnika. Wolał ciężki, fizyczny trud niż bezczynność w dusznej celi, gdzie trzeba było wysłuchiwać opowiadań towarzyszów o różnych wyprawach złodziejskich, o bójkach i o planowanych przedsięwzięciach tegoż typu na przyszłość. Po takich pustych dniach przychodziły najbardziej męczące, bezsenne noce. Toteż napraszał się do każdej pracy. Gdy trzeba było zsypywać węgiel, oczyszczać podwórza lub dachy ze śniegu, nosić kartofle do kuchni - pierwszy zgłaszał się na ochotnika. Potem zmęczony zasypiał kamiennym snem i nie miał czasu rozmyślać o sobie ani o Marysi, ani o czymkolwiek. Wyrok przyjął z rezygnacją. Aczkolwiek uważał wymiar kary za krzyczącą niesprawiedliwość, nie buntował się przeciw niej. Do niesprawiedliwości nawykł już od dawna. Nie oburzała go, nie dziwiła, nie smuciła nawet. Wiedział, że człowiek biedny tak musi do niej przywyknąć jak do słoty i mrozów. Bóg, który je zsyła, stworzył też ludzi złych, zawziętych, surowych, nieczułych. Po apelacji Antoni Kosiba też wiele sobie nie obiecywał. Jedno trapiło go tylko, jedno nie dawało mu spać po nocach, jedno zmartwienie: - Jak tam da sobie radę Marysia? Wprawdzie znając Prokopa Mielnika nie przypuszczał, by w jego domu dziewczynę mogła spotkać jakaś krzywda, lecz czyż dla takiej panienki jak ona już sama samotność na odludziu nie jest krzywdą?... A tyle obiecywał sobie! Tak pięknie wyobrażał sobie ich wspólne życie pod jednym dachem. Oczywiście zacząłby brać od swoich chorych pieniądze, zwłaszcza od bogatych, by miała na książki, za którymi tak przepada, i na ładne sukienki, które bardziej pasują do jej delikatnej urody od zwykłych perkalikowych kiecek. Rano pracowałby w młynie, po południu przy jej pomocy przyjmowałby chorych, a wieczorami Marysia czytałaby głośno różne wiersze i powieści swoim dźwięcznym głosikiem. I oto wszystko poszło w niwecz. Trzy lata to wielki kawał czasu. Przez trzy lata wiele może, wiele musi się zmienić. Po odbyciu kary wróci do młyna, ale jej już tam nie zastanie. - I co wtedy?... Wtedy znowu zacznie się puste, bezcelowe życie, życie ani dla siebie, ani dla ludzi, ani dla Boga, bo sam go nie pragnie, ludzie potępiają, a Bóg skądś z wysoka patrzy na to życie obojętnie. - I co wtedy?... Tyle lat włóczył się po świecie, niczym wałęsające się zwierzę, które nie miało innego celu, jak tylko zdobyć na dzień każdy strawę i kąt do przespania się. Aż oto gdy zaświtało w tej pustce pierwsze, jedyne światło, gdy zaczął czuć w piersiach żywsze tętno serca, a w sercu ciepłe, ludzkie uczucie, gdy poznał, że jest też człowiekiem, że znalazł cel i potrzebę istnienia, spadł nań cios i wszystko zdruzgotał. Jakże żywo przypomniał sobie teraz owe straszne chwile konania Marysi, gdy półprzytomny z bezsilnej rozpaczy siedział przy niej, niezdolny już do żadnego wysiłku, do żadnej nadziei, nawet do modlitwy. I tu podczas nocy więziennych przeżywał to samo. Tak samo i tu myśl jego uporczywie kołowała nad tym wirem, co wciągał w otchłań wszystko to, co kochał, dla czego chciał żyć, dla czego żyć mógł. I powtórnie budziło się w nim wspomnienie, mgliste i niewyraźne, że już kiedyś, bardzo dawno przeżywał podobne nieszczęście, że już kiedyś utracił wszystko. I na próżno wysilał pamięć. Tylko jedno w niej rysowało się wyraźniej: owo imię dziwne, nigdy nie słyszane, a tak bardzo znajome - Beata. Dlaczego wracało tak niezmiennie, dlaczego samym swym dźwiękiem wzniecało niepokój? Co oznaczało?... Leżał z otwartymi oczami na twardym sienniku więziennym i wpatrywał się w ciemność, jakby pragnąc ją przeniknąć. Lecz pamięć zatrzymywała się zawsze w jednym miejscu, zatrzymywała się przed jakąś niebotyczną ścianą, poza którą sięgnąć nie mogła. ...Była to jesień i błotnista droga, i zwykła chłopska furmanka z niewielką, brzuchatą szkapą... Leżał na wozie i spał, a głowa uderzała o deski, mocno, boleśnie. Ten ból właśnie go obudził. Lecz co było przedtem?... Tak, tu zaczynała się owa niebotyczna ściana, a za nią kryła się tajemnica nie do odgadnięcia. Jakieś życie nieznane, zapomniane, przekreślone, zmazane z rzeczywistości. Jedno wiedział: było ono inne od dzisiejszego. Musiało mieć jakiś związek z życiem ludzi bogatych i z tym zagadkowym imieniem: Beata. W pierwszych latach swojej włóczęgi usiłował przeniknąć tę zaporę, która zamykała jego pamięci dostęp do przeszłości. Zdawał sobie przecie sprawę, że musiał mieć swoje lata młodzieńcze i dziecięce. W ostrożnych rozmowach z przygodnie spotkanymi wywiedział się, że wszyscy pamiętają SWÓJ wiek dziecinny. Nie zdradzał się też później przed nikim ze swej dziwnej ułomności, bo nikt mu uwierzyć nie chciał. Wyśmiewano go tylko i wyrażano przypuszczenia, że musi mieć powody do niepamiętania własnej przeszłości, lecz sam wciąż wysilał mózg, wciąż ponawiał ataki na ową ścianę, by po każdym, zmęczony, wyczerpany do ostateczności, półobłąkany, wracać do rzeczywistości i przysięgać sobie, że już więcej żadnej próby nie zrobi. Mijały lata. Przyzwyczaił się, pogodził się z tym i już nawet przysięgać nie było trzeba. Czasem tylko jakieś zdarzenie zewnętrzne mimo jego woli budziło w nim nagły niepokój i ten strach, który każdy człowiek odczuwa w obliczu niezrozumiałych dla siebie sił, które w nim samym działają. Najlepszym sposobem oderwania myśli od tych spraw była zawsze praca i Antoni Kosiba dlatego tym chętniej brał się do najcięższej. Tego dnia od wczesnego ranka wespół z kilkoma innymi więźniami zajęty był przy odkopywaniu pękniętej rury kanalizacyjnej. Wskutek już kilka dni trwającej odwilży powierzchnia ziemi zmieniła się w błotnistą packę, za to warstwa głębsza pamiętała niedawne ostre mrozy i trzeba było ciężko pracować rydlem i kilofem. Około dziesiątej od strony kancelarii nadszedł starszy dozorca, Jurczak. - Oho, kogoś na „widzenie” wołają - zaopiniował jeden z bardziej doświadczonych więźniów. I nie omylił się. Wzywano Antoniego Kosibę. - Jacyś młodzi państwo do ciebie - wyjaśnił dozorca. - Do mnie?... To chyba pomyłka!... - Nie gadaj, tylko chodź do rozmównicy. W rozmównicy Antoni jeszcze nigdy nie był. Nikt go przecie nie odwiedzał i teraz łamał sobie głowę, kto to może być. Jeżeli Wasil z Zonia, dozorca nie nazwałby ich „państwem”. W pierwszej chwili zmrok panujący w salce przedzielonej kratami nie pozwolił mu poznać Marysi, tym bardziej że ubrana była nie w swoje paletko i w beret, lecz w eleganckie futro i kapelusz. Obok niej zobaczył młodego Czyńskiego. Nagłym ruchem Kosiba chciał cofnąć się. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że czeka go coś przykrego, jakaś zła nowina, jakiś niespodziewany cios. Dlaczego oni są razem i co znaczy to przebranie Marysi?... - Stryjciu Antoni! - zawołała dziewczyna. - Stryjcio mnie nie poznaje?... - Dzień dobry, panie Kosiba - zawołał Leszek. - Dzień dobry - powiedział cicho. - No, widzi pan, nie ma czego się martwić - wesoło mówił Czyński. - Teraz wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Gdybym wcześniej dowiedział się o przykrościach, które pana przez nas spotkały, zająłbym się pańską sprawą. Teraz już niedługo będzie pan tu siedział. Zrobimy wszystko, by przyśpieszyć apelację, a po apelacji, jestem przekonany, wypuszczą pana. Jakże się pan czuje? - Dziękuję, ot, jak w więzieniu... - Kochany stryjcio tak zmizerniał - powiedziała Marysia. - A tyś wydobrzała, gołąbeczko. - Uśmiechnął się do niej. Skinęła głową. - To ze szczęścia. - Ze szczęścia?... - Tak, z wielkiego szczęścia, jakie mnie spotkało. - Jakież to szczęście? - zapytał Kosiba. Marysia wzięła Leszka pod rękę i powiedziała: - On wrócił do mnie i już nigdy nie rozstaniemy się. - Marysia zgodziła się zostać moją żoną - dodał Czyński. Znachor chwycił się oburącz za kratę, która oddzielała go od nich, jakby bojąc się, że zachwieje się i upadnie. - Jak to? - zapytał zdławionym głosem. - Tak, stryjciu - z uśmiechem odpowiedziała Marysia. - Leszek wyleczył się i wrócił. Widzisz, że niesprawiedliwie go potępiałeś. On mnie bardzo kocha, prawie tak mocno jak ja jego... - Przeciwnie - przerwał wesoło Leszek - ja znacznie mocniej! - To niemożliwe. I wkrótce się pobierzemy. Przyjechaliśmy tu razem z mamą Leszka. I mama kupiła mi te wszystkie wspaniałości. Jakże ci się podobam, stryjciu?... Dopiero teraz spostrzegła dziwne przygnębienie swego starego przyjaciela. - Nie cieszysz się, stryjciu, moim szczęściem? - zapytała i nagle zrozumiała. - Ależ to bardzo niedelikatnie z naszej strony, gdy ty tutaj musisz przebywać. Nie gniewaj się za to! Znachor wzruszył ramionami. - A któż się gniewa... Ot... nie spodziewałem się... Daj wam, Boże, jak najlepiej... - Dziękujemy, serdecznie dziękujemy - podchwycił Leszek. - Ale proszę nie smucić się swoim losem. Powierzyliśmy pańską sprawę najlepszemu tutejszemu adwokatowi, mecenasowi Korczyńskiemu. Korczyński twierdzi, że potrafi pana uwolnić. A jemu można wierzyć. Kosiba machnął ręką. - A, szkoda zachodu!... - Co stryjcio mówi! - oburzyła się Marysia. - Niczego nie szkoda - zapewniał Leszek. - Pan jest naszym największym dobroczyńcą. Przez całe życie nie zdołamy wywdzięczyć się panu. I niech pan wierzy, że na głowię stanę, a odzyska pan wolność, panie Kosiba. Na twarzy znachora zjawił się smutny uśmiech. - Wolność?... A... co mi po wolności?... Młodzi zdumieni spojrzeli na siebie i Leszek potrząsnął głową. - To chwilowe przygnębienie. Niechże pan tak nie myśli... - Dlaczego stryjcio tak mówi? - Pewno, gołąbeczko - westchnął Antoni - i mówić nie trzeba. Nie ma o czym mówić. Daj ci, Boże, radość i spokój, gołąbeczko... No, na mnie czas, żegnajcie... A mną, starym, nie zawracajcie sobie głowy... Skłonił się ciężko i zawrócił do drzwi. - Panie Kosiba! - zawołał Leszek. Lecz on przyśpieszył kroku i już był na korytarzu. Szedł coraz prędzej, aż dozorca nie mógł za nim nadążyć i zirytował się: - Co tak lecisz! Wolniej tam! Nogi mam przez ciebie pogubić? Znachor zwolnił i szedł z opuszczoną głową. - Kto ona dla ciebie jest ta panienka? - zapytał dozorca. - Krewna czy dobra znajoma?... - Ona? - Znachor spojrzał nań nieprzytomnie. - Ona?... Czy ja mogę wiedzieć... - Niby w jaki sposób nie możesz wiedzieć? - Ano człowiek dla człowieka jednego dnia może być wszystkim, a drugiego... niczym. - Nazywała cię stryjem. - Nazywać różnie można. Nazwa to pusta rzecz. Dozorca aż sapnął z gniewu. - Za wielki jesteś dla mnie filozof... Tfu! Czyż mógł domyślić się, co dzieje się w duszy tego człowieka. Czyż mógł przypuszczać, że więzień Antoni Kosiba przeżywa najcięższą chwilę w swoim ubogim życiu?... Zarówno on, jak i towarzysze z celi zauważyli tylko, że w znachora jakby coś uderzyło, jakby go coś przywaliło i przygniotło. Zaniemówił zupełnie, przez całą noc przewracał się na swoim sienniku, a z rana nie zgłosił się na ochotnika do pracy i został sam w celi. I nie było w tym kłamstwa, gdy powiedział Czyński emu, że nie pragnie wolności. Nie pragnął teraz niczego. Po wielu latach samotności wśród obcych ludzi po to tylko znalazł czyjeś serce, by je utracić. Gdy poznał Marysię, gdy odczuł tę sympatię, którą w niej wzbudził, gdy zrozumiał, że ta dziewczyna jest dlań droższa niż wszystko inne - zaczął już wierzyć, że znalazł wreszcie cel życia. Nie, nigdy nie robił żadnych planów. Podejrzenia Zoni o jego projektach małżeńskich wydawały mu się nawet dziwaczne. Po prostu, chciał mieć Marysię przy sobie. Oczywiście gdyby zechciała zostać jego żoną, gdyby w ten sposób mógł zapewnić jej spokojny byt i jaki taki dostatek oraz opiekę i osłonę przed złymi językami, poślubiłby ją. Ale bodaj wolałby, żeby zwyczajnie została przy nim. Niechby nawet wyszła za mąż za takiego Wasilkę... Mieszkaliby razem, nie rozstawaliby się nigdy, codziennie widziałby jej niebieskie oczy, słyszałby jej dźwięczny głos, grzałby swoje stare serce jej wiosennym uśmiechem. Każdy dzień wówczas miałby jakiś sens, wieczorem wiedziałby, dlaczego pracuje, po co zarabia... I nagle rozbiły się wszystkie nadzieje. Antoni Kosiba bynajmniej nie widział szczęścia Marysi w tym, że zostanie ona wielką panią, że będzie miała bogatego męża. Nie lubił bogactwa, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego, nie ufał mu. Nie ufał też młodemu Czyńskiemu. W samym fakcie, że ten paniczyk pokochał Marysię, nie było nic dziwnego. Któż bowiem poznawszy tę dziewczynę przeszedłby obok niej obojętnie? Toż i w Radoliszkach wszyscy młodzi ludzie zalecali się do niej. A to, że Czyński zdecydował się na małżeństwo... Ano pańska zachcianka. Nie mógł inaczej jej zdobyć, ale czy potrafi, czy zechce zapewnić jej szczęście?... Czy zdoła pojąć, jak wielki skarb posiada, czy oceni ten skarb należycie, czy go nie zmarnuje?... Podczas pobytu Marysi w młynie Antoni Kosiba ani słówkiem nie wspominał o Czyńskim. Rozmyślnie milczał, a przecież widział strapienie dziewczyny, przecież nie uszło jego uwagi jej wyczekiwanie listu. Gdy mijały długie tygodnie, a list nie nadchodził, w głębi duszy cieszył się. - Pocierpi, gołąbeczka - myślał - i zapomni. Tak lepiej będzie dla niej. Ale Czyńskiemu nie umiał przebaczyć milczenia. Potępiał go najsurowiej. I teraz jeszcze nie mógł mu tego darować. Wyobrażał sobie, że gdy Leszek po wyzdrowieniu przyjechał, przypadkowo spotkał znowu Marysię, o której tak długo nie pamiętał, i odżył w nim dawny kaprys. A jak długo trwaj ą kaprysy takich lekkoduchów?... Zresztą nie tylko te obawy nękały Antoniego Kosibę. Dręczyła go jego własna klęska. Jakże będzie żył dalej i po co?... Marysia, zostawszy panią, nie będzie potrzebowała ani jego opieki, ani pomocy, wejdzie w krąg innego życia, stokroć dalszego od poprzedniego niż pałac ludwikowski od młyna Prokopa Mielnika. - Nawet widywać jej nie będę - myślał. Im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej gorzkie były te myśli, tym mniej chciało mu się żyć, starać się o zmianę wyroku, powracać do owej izby w przybudówce, gdzie tak pięknie, tak jasno, tak dobroczynnie zaczynała się układać przyszłość, gdzie każdy sprzęt, każdy przedmiot przypominałby Marysię od chwili, gdy wydarł ją śmierci... - Moja była, tylko moja, a teraz mi ją odebrano... Siedział całymi dniami skulony i milczący w kącie celi. Nie interesował się nawet przysyłanymi mu teraz często paczkami z żywnością i tytoniem. Bez sprzeciwu oddawał je do podziału towarzyszom. Tak minęły święta. Po świętach wezwano Antoniego do kancelarii. Okazało się, że przyszedł doń nowy jego obrońca, adwokat Korczyński. Był to wysoki i dość zażywny, chociaż młody jeszcze brunet o poważnej twarzy i żywym, przenikliwym spojrzeniu. - No, panie Kosiba - wyciągnął na powitanie rękę - zaznajomiłem się już z pańską sprawą. Widziałem się z kolegą Makłajem, przejrzałem dokładnie akta. Proces w pierwszej instancji nie był przeprowadzony zachwycająco i jestem zdania, że wiele mamy tu do zrobienia. Jeżeli nie wygramy sprawy całkowicie, w co wierzę, to wyrok zmniejszymy do paru miesięcy. Czyniłem nawet starania, by pana już wypuszczono... - Nie zależy mi na tym - mruknął Kosiba. - Otóż sądzę, że ma pan rację, tym bardziej że rozprawa apelacyjna wyznaczona została na pierwszego lutego. Pozostał zatem panu niecały miesiąc. Dla tak krótkiego czasu nie opłacało się załatwiać wszystkich formalności z kaucją... - Ja nic nie mam, skądże kaucja?... - Pan Czyński chciał ją założyć za pana. - Zbytek łaski. Nie potrzebuję pomocy pana Czyńskiego. - A dlaczego?... On jest dla pana bardzo życzliwie usposobiony. Zresztą to zrozumiałe. Uratował pan życie jego narzeczonej i może jemu. O, w pełni oboje zasługiwali na to. Ale wróćmy do sprawy. Otóż zebrałem już trochę materiału, który posłuży mi do obrony. Nie mam wiele czasu i będę się streszczał. Zatem przede wszystkim kazałem zrobić zdjęcia rentgenowskie Leszka i jego narzeczonej. Pokazywałem je wielu lekarzom. Opinia wszystkich brzmiała jednogłośnie, że operacje przeprowadzone przez pana były nie tylko zupełnie prawidłowe, lecz świadczą o wprost wyjątkowej pańskiej umiejętności. Zwłaszcza ta podstawa czaszki. To było podobno fenomenalne. Muszę tedy wiedzieć, skąd i od kogo pan się tego nauczył... Znachor wzruszył ramionami. - Nie uczyłem się. - Niechże pan tego nie zataja przede mną, panie Kosiba - łagodnie powiedział adwokat - jeżeli pan sobie życzy, mogę to zachować przy sobie, ale ja muszę wiedzieć. Może pan pracował kiedy jako pielęgniarz w jakim szpitalu? Albo był pan sanitariuszem podczas wojny?... - Nie. - A od jak dawna leczy pan ludzi?... W jakich stronach pan był, zanim osiedlił się w młynie pod Radoliszkami? - Dawniej nie leczyłem. Dopiero tam. - Hm... Nie wmówi pan przecie we mnie, że bez żadnej praktyki umiał pan zestawiać złamane kości, prymitywnymi narzędziami przeprowadzać amputacje i temu podobne rzeczy. - Ja też niczego panu wmawiać nie chcę. - Tym brakiem szczerości utrudnia mi pan obronę. - A czy ja prosiłem pana mecenasa o obronę? Nie potrzebuję żadnej obrony. Adwokat przyjrzał się mu z zaciekawieniem. - Woli pan siedzieć w więzieniu. - Wszystko mi jedno - ponuro odpowiedział znachor. Adwokat rozgniewał się. - Ale mnie nie jest wszystko jedno. Postanowiłem sobie i obiecałem przyjacielowi, że pana z tego wyciągnę. I wiedz pan, że nie zaniedbam niczego. Nie chcesz pan sam mówić, dowiem się od innych. - Nie warto się trudzić. - Znachor machnął ręką. - Mnie wolność nie jest potrzebna, a co komu innemu po mojej wolności?... Czy będę w więzieniu, czy na swobodzie, nikomu nic z tego nie przyjdzie. - Głupstwa pan mówi, ale chociażby miał pan słuszność, to i tak w interesie samej sprawiedliwości... - Nie ma sprawiedliwości - przerwał Kosiba. - Skąd panu przyszło, że jest sprawiedliwość?... Adwokat skinął głową. - Oczywiście nie mówię o absolutnej sprawiedliwości. Taka może istnieje, lecz nie posiadamy w naszym umyśle żadnego sprawdzianu, by jej istnienie skonstatować. Mówiłem o sprawiedliwości względnej, ludzkiej. Znachor zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Żadnej nie ma. Ludzka?... Ot, widzi pan mnie tu, skazanego na trzy lata. A absolutna?... Pan mecenas w umyśle pewno nie znajdzie sprawdzianu jej istnienia. Nie w umyśle go trzeba szukać, ale w uczuciach, w sumieniu. A jeżeli ktoś w tym sumieniu znajdzie tylko krzywdę, jeżeli pozna, że całe jego życie jest krzywdą, to gdzież ta sprawiedliwość absolutna? Bo nie kara!... Kara przychodzi za winy. Tylko krzywda! Niczym nie zasłużona! Oczy mu błyszczały, a grube palce rąk zaciskały się nerwowo. Adwokat milczał chwilę i niespodziewanie zapytał: - Jakie jest pańskie wykształcenie? - Żadnego nie mam wykształcenia. - W pańskich papierach podano, że skończył pan dwa oddziały szkoły ludowej w powiecie kaliskim. Ale mówi pan jak człowiek inteligentny. Znachor wstał. - Życie człowiekowi różne myśli podsuwa... Czy mogę już odejść? - Zaraz, chwileczkę. Więc nie chce pan ze mną pomówić otwarcie? - Nie mam o czym mówić. - Jak pan chce. Nie mogę pana zmusić. A teraz... może panu tu czego potrzeba?... Ciepła bielizna, może książki?... - Niczego mi nie potrzeba - z naciskiem powiedział znachor - a jeżeli czego, to tylko żeby mnie ludzie zostawili w spokoju. Adwokat uśmiechnął się pojednawczo i wyciągnął rękę. - No, dobrze. Do widzenia, panie Kosiba. Wyszedłszy z więzienia, mecenas Korczyński miał już gotowe postanowienie: należało pojechać do Radoliszek, do. młyna, do okolicznych wiosek, wyszukać świadków, byłych pacjentów znachora, i później sprowadzić ich do sądu na rozprawę. - Przy sposobności wpadnę do Ludwikowa na dzień lub dwa - pomyślał - a z tej sprawy zrobię wielką sprawę i jeżeli jej nie wygram, okaże się, że jestem patałachem. Korczyński był młodym adwokatem, wrodzone jednak zdolności, pracowitość, gruntowna wiedza prawnicza, no i stosunki wysuwały go szybko naprzód, ambicja zaś kazała mu wciąż iść w górę, by wybić się nie tylko w tutejszej palestrze, lecz zdobyć sobie nazwisko w całym państwie. Sprawę Antoniego Kosiby przyjął nie tylko przez wzgląd na przyjaźń z Leszkiem Czyńskim, nie tylko dla dobrego honorarium, którego przyjęcia nie mógł odmówić, ale głównie i przede wszystkim dlatego, że sama sprawa zainteresowała go bardzo i że wyczuł w niej te efektowne walory, które pewnym procesom nadają szczególniejszy rozgłos, a obrońcy w razie zwycięstwa przynoszą sławę. Ponieważ zaś raz podjąwszy się obrony, nie zaniedbywał nigdy niczego, już, nazajutrz wyjechał do Radoliszek. Dwa dni upłynęły mu na rozjazdach po okolicy, na żmudnych rozmowach z ludźmi, na zbieraniu materiałów. Dlatego też musiał skrócić swoją wizytę u Czyńskich. . Przyjęto go tu z otwartymi rękami. Świąteczni goście już rozjechali się i w domu byli tylko państwo Czyńscy, Leszek i Marysia. Korczyński opowiadał szczegółowo, co udało mu się zebrać, i zacierał ręce. - Staję się coraz silniejszy. Zobaczycie, że gdy wytoczę na wały wszystkie moje armaty i otworzę huraganowy ogień, z oskarżenia zostaną gruzy i popioły. Przecież ten Kosiba to świetny lekarz! Ani jednego śmiertelnego wypadku, a wyleczonych przedstawię sądowi kilkadziesiąt sztuk. Z tych prawie połowa takich, co nie tylko mu za leczenie nie płacili, lecz jeszcze od niego otrzymywali wsparcie. Motywy zysku zupełnie odpadają. Zobaczycie! Ale główny nacisk kłaść będę na jego umiejętność. Dlatego wpadłem na pewien pomysł. - A mianowicie? - zapytał Leszek. Oto wszystkich świadków, a przede wszystkim ciebie i twoją uroczą narzeczoną muszę mieć w mieście już w przeddzień rozprawy. Nie wiem, czy Sąd przyjmie mój wniosek i zechce powołać ekspertów. Toteż mam w zapasie coś równie mocnego, jeżeli nie mocniejszego. Mianowicie przyszło mi na myśl, by jakiś znakomity chirurg zbadał wszystkich pacjentów przed rozprawą. Oczywiście musi to być taka znakomitość, .że gdy stanie przed Sądem jako świadek powołany przez obronę, Sąd tym bardziej będzie musiał uznać jego opinię za miarodajną. Musi to być gwiazda chirurgii. Pani Czyńska skinęła głową. - Taki jest w Polsce tylko jeden. Profesor Dobraniecki z Warszawy. - Zgadła pani! - Adwokat klasnął w ręce. - No, to nie było trudne - zaśmiał się pan Czyński. - Myślę, że trudniej będzie nakłonić Dobranieckiego do przyjazdu. - Jeżeli to kwestia honorarium - wtrącił Leszek - to proszę cię, Wacku, nie krępuj się. - No, honorarium też nie będzie małe - zaśmiał się Korczyński - ale mam jeszcze i inne sposoby. Żona Dobranieckiego jest kuzynką mojej żony. Jakoś to się zrobi. Musi być zrobione, bo sprawę muszę wygrać. Marysia uśmiechnęła się doń szczerze. - Tak wdzięczna jestem panu za ten zapał i za otuchę. Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem przywiązana do tego najlepszego na świecie człowieka, jak go kocham. Nie może pan sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie on ma serce. - Tego nie wiem, ale wierzę pani na słowo. Natomiast zdziwił mnie Kosiba swoją inteligencją. Mówi jak zupełnie wykształcony człowiek, co jakoś nie pasuje mi ani do jego wyglądu, ani do nie ukończonej szkółki ludowej, ani do zawodu parobka młynarskiego czy znachora. - A widzisz! - zawołała Marysia, zwracając się do Leszka. - Tak, tak - przyznał Leszek. - Wyobraź sobie, Wacku, że Marysia od dawna zwróciła na to uwagę. A ja nawet przeprowadziłem pewną próbę, która potwierdziła nasze przypuszczenia. - I jakaż to była próba? - zaciekawił się Korczyński. - Dość naiwna w gruncie rzeczy. Zacząłem z nim rozmawiać, używając wielu słów, których znaczenia nie może znać prosty chłop czy choćby półinteligent. - No i...? - Rozumiał wszystko. Mało tego. Kiedyś zastał Marysię nad wierszami Musseta, w oryginale. I zupełnie poprawnie przeczytał całą strofę. - Dałbym głowę, że nie tylko czytał, lecz i rozumiał - dorzuciła Marysia. Adwokat zamyślił się. - Tak. To rzeczywiście dziwnie... Zdarzają się jednak takie samouki. Ta teza też mogłaby mi się przydać, gdyby Kosiba zechciał otworzyć usta. - Jak to? - No bo milczy uparcie. Nie chciał mi udzielić żadnych informacji. Popadł w jakiś pesymizm, mizantropię, diabli wiedzą co. - Biedak - westchnęła Marysia. - Myśmy z Leszkiem też byli tym zaskoczeni. Dlatego nie chcieliśmy narzucać się mu powtórnie. Przyjął nas prawie opryskliwie. Nie dziwię mu się zresztą. Tyle przejść... - To minie, gdy znajdzie się z powrotem na wolności - z przekonaniem powiedział Leszek. - Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy - zapewnił adwokat. - Jaki pan dobry! - zawołała Marysia. - Ja?... Dobry?... Ależ proszę pani! Tu nie ma miejsca na dobroć. Zbijam na tej sprawie pieniądze... - No, no - zaśmiał się Leszek. - Nie przesadzajmy... - ...a po wtóre, gdy taki proces wygram, zdobędę jeszcze większą popularność, jeszcze lepszą markę i... więcej forsy. - Fe - zgorszyła się pani Czyńska - wstydziłby się pan udawać karierowicza. - O, ja nie udaję. Ja jestem karierowiczem. I wcale się tego nie zapieram. Wprost przeciwnie. Popisuję się tym, ile razy mogę. Jeszcze będąc studentem powiedziałem sobie, że zrobię karierę, i robię ją konsekwentnie. U nas panuje śmieszne, nagminne potępianie karierowiczów. Zrobiono z tej nazwy obraźliwe słowo. A tymczasem co znaczy robienie kariery? Znaczy dążenie do wyzyskania wszelkich atutów, którymi obdarzyły nas natura, środowisko, wychowanie, wykształcenie, do zdyskontowania w życiu swoich uzdolnień, inteligencji, energii, umiejętności obcowania z ludźmi. Kto nie umie wykorzystać posiadanych warunków, ten je marnuje. Jest marnotrawcą i gamoniem. Oczywiście są także nieuczciwi karierowicze, tak samo jak są nieuczciwi bokserzy, używający w walce niedozwolonych ruchów. Ale to już inna sprawa. Ja na przykład najwięcej żywię zaufania do karierowiczów, wiem, że na nich nigdy się nie zawiodę, bo mają ambicję, mają pęd, mają wolę osiągnięcia najlepszych możliwości dla siebie, a zatem i dla sprawy, której służą. Zaśmiał się i dodał: - Gdybym był dyktatorem, wszystkie dygnitarskie stanowiska poobsadzałbym karierowiczami. Pan Czyński potrząsnął głową. - Rozumowanie pana wydaje mi się zbyt uproszczone, mecenasie. - A to dlaczego? - Bo w karierowiczu owa wola pchnięcia własnej kariery jest czasem tak silna, że znalazłszy się w konflikcie z poczuciem obowiązku, musi zwyciężyć. - Czasem? - podchwycił adwokat. - Zgadzam się z szanownym panem. Ale czyż nie więcej strat ponosimy przez nieudolność i ospałość różnych niedojadów i dobrowolnych pariasów?... Myślę, że dlatego właśnie jesteśmy narodem ludzi biednych, że panuje u nas psychoza pogardy dla wszystkich tych, którzy zdobyli czy to majątek, czy pozycję. Mamy szacunek tylko dla tych, co otrzymywali to wszystko bez żadnej osobistej zasługi i bez żadnego wysiłku, to znaczy drogą spadku. - Jest pan, widzę, zwolennikiem amerykańskiego kultu dla milionerów. - W Ameryce nie wszystko jest głupie - uśmiechnął się Korczyński. Pani Eleonora jednak przerwała dyskusję, wracając znowu do sprawy znachora. Potem poproszono do stołu, a wieczorem Korczyński odjechał na stację. - Sprawia wrażenie człowieka, który nie umie ustępować z drogi - zaopiniowała po jego wyjeździe pani Czyńska. - O, tak - potwierdził Leszek. - Dlatego też jeżeli chodzi o sprawę, mam najlepsze nadzieje. I sądzę, że trzeba przyśpieszyć odnowienie tego domku w ogródku, w którym ulokujemy Kosibę. Domek istotnie był już od tygodnia remontowany pod pieczołowitym doglądem obojga narzeczonych, którym nawet do głowy nie przychodziło, że ich praca jest daremna i że przyszłość inaczej ułoży się, niż sobie uplanowali. Kategoria:Znachor